Heroic Kids
by Peachy-Author
Summary: 5 villains have captured Dudley, Kitty, Keswick, and Claire, and it's up to the kids to save them! Can they do it? Read to find out! One-shot featuring Blossom, Atin, and Emily from the "Present Meets Future" stories!


(A/N: Okay, this here quickie fic was requested by **edger230**. I hope you all enjoy it.)

It was a fine day in the city of Petropolis. The villains didn't seem to be up to anything, but that probably had to do with the fact that the T.U.F.F. agents were on the job today. Speaking of the T.U.F.F. agents, let's go see what they're doing!

At T.U.F.F., the agents were all busy, and because it was summertime, the kids were there, too. Surprisingly enough, Blossom, Atin, and Emily had shown up in the future this time, and now the kids were all talking about their adventures in the past. Meanwhile, Dudley, Kitty, Keswick, and Claire were all in the break room, enjoying their break.

Suddenly, a small object showed up in the room. The object was small, round, and black.

"A bomb!" Dudley screamed.

"It can't be. There's no f-f-fuse on it." Keswick said, picking up the object and examining it.

Then the object started to emit a thick, black smoke, and it must've housed some kind of sleeping gas, for in a matter of seconds, Dudley, Kitty, Keswick, and Claire were out cold.

"That actually worked!" a familiar voice said. And then Snaptrap, the Chameleon, Birdbrain, Jack Rabbit, and Jerkbait came out of their hiding places and stuffed the unconscious agents into a sack.

"Maybe you'll have some more respect for me now, right?" Jerkbait said (obviously, the smoke/gas-ball was his idea).

"No. You're still a whiny jerk, and we will never show you any kind of respect." said Birdbrain.

"I don't even want to do this stupid crime. When I got Snappy, I promised to reform." Snaptrap said.

"Too bad. I talked you into it, so you might as well go along with it." Jerkbait smirked.

"I hate you." Snaptrap said.

"Will you two shut up and follow us out of here already?!" Jack asked, getting annoyed with Snaptrap and the whiny jerk.

So the villains escaped, leaving a note on the floor.

Later, the kids went to the break room to check on their parents, but all they saw was a note.

"What's this?" said Atin, and he picked up the note. The note read:

_Ha ha ha! We got 4 of the best T.U.F.F. agents trapped, and there's nothing you can do to rescue them, so you'll never ever see them again._

_Hate, Snaptrap, the Chameleon, Birdbrain, Jack Rabbit, and Jerkbait_

"No way! Snaptrap reformed when Snappy came!" said Molly.

"Maybe the other villains talked him into doing this." Annabeth said.

"Who is Jerkbait?" asked Blossom.

"The biggest jerk in the galaxy. He makes the meanest villains seem nice." said George.

"Well, that's not good." said Emily.

"We have other things to worry about right now! Our parents are in trouble!" said Tyler.

"He's r-r-right! Who knows what the b-b-bad guys are d-d-doing to our p-p-parents?" Ariel said, worried about her parents.

"We'd better let the Chief know." said Lisa.

So the kids ran to the Chief's office and showed him the note.

"Well, they haven't won yet. I've seen you kids training every now and again, and your friends look more than capable. You can take the villains down!" the Chief said.

"Us?! Are you sure we can handle all 5 of them?!" asked Summer.

"We can! Just look at the things we did in the past!" Max reminded her.

"He's right! We can do this!" Logan said.

"All right, agents-to-be! Get out there and stop the bad guys!" the Chief said.

"In the name of T.U.F.F., we'll do it, Chief!" the kids said, saluting the Chief before heading out.

"Now where do you think the villains would hide our parents?" asked Nate.

"Well, Snaptrap isn't a bad guy anymore, so they wouldn't be at D.O.O.M. They might be at a different villain's place." said George.

"I know how to find out which villain's hide-out is the right one." said Atin.

"Right!" the kids said. Atin performed Chaos Control, and they ended up at Birdbrain's lair.

"This is Birdbrain's lair." said Molly, recognizing the place.

"What if our parents aren't here?" said Lisa.

"Who?" a familiar voice asked. The kids spun around to see that it was Owl, one of Birdbrain's henchmen.

"Our parents." Tyler answered.

"Where?" asked another familiar voice. The kids saw Bat, another one of Birdbrain's henchmen.

"We don't know if they're here or not." said Logan.

"They're not. They're over at Jerkbait's lair, which looks like a big rat-hole." said Zippy, Birdbrain's hummingbird side-kick.

"We know where that is. Thanks!" Ariel said.

"Lead the way!" Emily said, and the kids led their friends to Jerkbait's rat-hole.

When they got to Jerkbait's rat-hole, the kids found their parents.

"Mom! Dad!" yelled George, Molly, Summer, Max, Annabeth, Logan, Nate, Lisa, Tyler, and Ariel.

"Children!" gasped Claire.

"Oh, would you look at this?! The kids are here to try and rescue their parents. Too bad they can't do it." said Jerkbait.

"I wouldn't underestimate 'em if I were you..." Snaptrap said.

"Snaptrap's right. The kids know how to fight, and they're good." Kitty said.

"Come on. They're just kids. What could they possibly do to- OOH!" Jack started, only to be cut off when Blossom socked him in the gut as hard as she could. She must've been pretty strong, because Jack doubled over in pain, clutching his gut.

"See what h-h-happens when you underestimate them?" Keswick asked.

"Let's get 'em!" the villains said.

"I'd like to see you try." said Annabeth, and she made herself and all the kids invisible.

Snaptrap was trying to get out, but he still got his butt kicked pretty good before he got out.

The villains all had trouble trying to get a hold of the kids, and it wasn't easy. They had to wait until they were attacked in order to grab the kid, but as soon as they were attacked, they were in too much pain to grab the child.

"You might as well give up before the kids go too far." Dudely told the villains.

Eventually, the villains had no choice but to give up, and the kids freed their parents, who took the villains to jail.

When everyone went back to T.U.F.F., the Chief congratulated the children on a job well done, and then Blossom, Atin, and Emily returned to where they were supposed to be. Still, the kids taught the villains a lesson, and the villains would never capture the T.U.F.F. agents again.

The End

Well, I hope it turned out okay. Please review, but NO flaming!


End file.
